board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Great Paul guest hosted the Virtue's Last Reward topic as a mildly successful April Fools "joke" Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings 1. Pac-Man Championship Edition DX(9.792, 13 votes) 2. NHL '94(9.7, 10 votes) 3. Persona 4(9.634, 59 votes) 4. Heroes of Might and Magic III(9.62, 15 votes) 5. Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber(9.574, 19 votes) 6. Xenoblade Chronicles(9.549, 35 votes) 7. Rayman Legends(9.467, 15 votes) 8. Amplitude(9.458, 12 votes) 9. Rayman Origins(9.42, 30 votes) 10. Resident Evil 4(9.407, 73 votes) 11. Forza Horizon(9.4, 2 votes) 12. Age of Empires II(9.38, 25 votes) 13. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater(9.315, 59 votes) 14. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest(9.305, 37 votes) 15. Suikoden II(9.296, 26 votes) 16. Spelunky(9.263, 19 votes) 17. Final Fantasy Tactics(9.215, 54 votes) 18. Red Dead Redemption(9.205, 40 votes) 19. Super Mario Galaxy 2(9.202, 51 votes) 20. Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds(9.174, 34 votes) 21. Super Mario 3D World(9.162, 21 votes) 22. Grand Theft Auto V(9.159, 27 votes) 23. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves(9.155, 65 votes) 24. Okami(9.154, 48 votes) 25. StarCraft(9.151, 55 votes) 26. Mass Effect 2(9.148, 42 votes) 27. Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations(9.143, 51 votes) 28. Super Smash Bros. Melee(9.141, 85 votes) 29. Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden(9.136, 11 votes) 30. Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader(9.133, 9 votes) 31. Splinter Cell: Conviction(9.133, 3 votes) 32. TimeSplitters 2(9.132, 31 votes) 33. FTL: Faster Than Light(9.126, 27 votes) 34. Final Fantasy X(9.125, 59 votes) 35. Project Gotham Racing 2(9.125, 4 votes) 36. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door(9.124, 51 votes) 37. Silent Hill 2(9.122, 41 votes) 38. Fire Emblem (GBA)(9.117, 48 votes) 39. Super Metroid(9.116, 76 votes) 40. WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgames!(9.113, 15 votes) 41. Portal 2(9.113, 47 votes) 42. F-Zero GX(9.108, 51 votes) 43. Super Mario World(9.107, 59 votes) 44. Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening(9.088, 24 votes) 45. Assassin's Creed II(9.086, 43 votes) 46. Dark Souls(9.077, 35 votes) 47. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception(9.076, 34 votes) 48. Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem(9.074, 38 votes) 49. Deus Ex: Human Revolution(9.067, 27 votes) 50. NBA Street Vol. 2(9.05, 4 votes) 51. Planescape: Torment(9.036, 22 votes) 52. Mega Man X(9.035, 74 votes) 53. Civilization IV(9.027, 37 votes) 54. Super Mario Galaxy(9.026, 53 votes) 55. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2(9.026, 19 votes) 56. Mother 3(9.011, 38 votes) 57. Super Mario 64(9.008, 63 votes) 58. Metal Gear Solid(9.006, 70 votes) 59. Landstalker: The Treasures of King Nole(9, 6 votes) 60. The Longest Journey(9, 6 votes) 61. Valkyria Chronicles(8.993, 27 votes) 62. The Last of Us(8.99, 41 votes) 63. Chrono Trigger(8.986, 65 votes) 64. Metal Slug 3(8.986, 14 votes) 65. Final Fantasy VI(8.977, 53 votes) 66. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal(8.974, 19 votes) 67. Batman: Arkham Asylum(8.966, 74 votes) 68. Paper Mario(8.956, 59 votes) 69. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask(8.956, 61 votes) 70. Rock 'n Roll Racing(8.955, 11 votes) 71. Crash Bandicoot: Warped(8.946, 28 votes) 72. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction(8.94, 5 votes) 73. Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec(8.936, 11 votes) 74. Pikmin 2(8.935, 23 votes) 75. Kirby's Return to Dream Land(8.923, 13 votes) 76. Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective(8.922, 36 votes) 77. Spyro: Year of the Dragon(8.912, 25 votes) 78. Metroid: Zero Mission(8.91, 40 votes) 79. The Walking Dead: Season One(8.905, 37 votes) 80. Half-Life 2(8.904, 48 votes) 81. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney(8.901, 80 votes) 82. System Shock 2(8.9, 12 votes) 83. Batman: Arkham City(8.897, 33 votes) 84. Crash Team Racing(8.889, 45 votes) 85. Sonic 3 & Knuckles(8.889, 44 votes) 86. Shovel Knight(8.875, 24 votes) 87. Perfect Dark(8.874, 43 votes) 88. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance(8.865, 34 votes) 89. ESPN NFL 2K5(8.864, 14 votes) 90. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage(8.863, 32 votes) 91. Super Monkey Ball 2(8.857, 14 votes) 92. Riven: The Sequel to Myst(8.85, 10 votes) 93. Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals(8.848, 33 votes) 94. Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner(8.846, 13 votes) 95. Rome: Total War(8.84, 15 votes) 96. Tales of Vesperia(8.838, 32 votes) 97. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past(8.837, 52 votes) 98. Dustforce(8.825, 4 votes) 99. MVP Baseball 2005(8.824, 17 votes) 100. Gunstar Heroes(8.82, 15 votes) 101. Mega Man Battle Network 3(8.819, 26 votes) 102. Grim Fandango(8.817, 24 votes) 103. BioShock(8.812, 73 votes) 104. Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal(8.809, 68 votes) 105. Hitman: Blood Money(8.808, 12 votes) 106. Demon's Souls(8.806, 18 votes) 107. Quake III Arena(8.8, 5 votes) 108. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening(8.793, 43 votes) 109. South Park: The Stick of Truth(8.792, 25 votes) 110. Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow(8.791, 64 votes) 111. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (999)(8.788, 41 votes) 112. Journey (2012)(8.786, 21 votes) 113. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver(8.786, 14 votes) 114. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness(8.784, 25 votes) 115. Mark of the Ninja(8.783, 6 votes) 116. Left 4 Dead 2(8.78, 25 votes) 117. Dragon Quest V(8.773, 26 votes) 118. Guacamelee!(8.77, 20 votes) 119. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty(8.766, 50 votes) 120. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow(8.765, 26 votes) 121. Kid Icarus: Uprising(8.765, 37 votes) 122. Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak(8.764, 28 votes) 123. Deus Ex(8.759, 22 votes) 124. Burnout Paradise(8.752, 21 votes) 125. Gitaroo Man(8.75, 10 votes) 126. Wolfenstein: The New Order(8.75, 4 votes) 127. MLB 13: The Show(8.75, 2 votes) 128. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin(8.739, 18 votes) 129. Lost Kingdoms(8.733, 12 votes) 130. Civilization V(8.729, 31 votes) 131. Super Mario Bros. 3(8.729, 100 votes) 132. Jak 3(8.725, 16 votes) 133. Final Fantasy IX(8.721, 67 votes) 134. Mega Man 3(8.719, 37 votes) 135. Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind(8.715, 26 votes) 136. Persona 3(8.713, 53 votes) 137. God of War II(8.709, 34 votes) 138. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night(8.705, 76 votes) 139. Metroid Prime(8.701, 84 votes) 140. Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando(8.7, 23 votes) 141. The Secret of Monkey Island(8.695, 21 votes) 142. Ikaruga(8.694, 18 votes) 143. Viva Pinata(8.688, 8 votes) 144. Mega Man 9(8.685, 27 votes) 145. God of War III(8.683, 24 votes) 146. Max Payne 3(8.68, 10 votes) 147. Virtue's Last Reward(8.667, 18 votes) 148. Antichamber(8.667, 6 votes) 149. DuckTales: Remastered(8.667, 3 votes) 150. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure(8.667, 3 votes) 151. Halo: Reach(8.664, 14 votes) 152. Sleeping Dogs(8.658, 26 votes) 153. Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising(8.653, 30 votes) 154. Star Fox 64(8.649, 51 votes) 155. Bastion(8.642, 38 votes) 156. Pokemon Black / White(8.639, 33 votes) 157. XCOM: Enemy Unknown(8.639, 18 votes) 158. Portal(8.638, 120 votes) 159. Counter-Strike: Source(8.633, 15 votes) 160. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time(8.628, 39 votes) 161. Saints Row 2(8.625, 24 votes) 162. Metro 2033(8.625, 4 votes) 163. Silent Hill(8.617, 24 votes) 164. SSX Tricky(8.616, 19 votes) 165. BioShock Infinite(8.608, 40 votes) 166. Mega Man 2(8.606, 83 votes) 167. Banjo-Kazooie(8.606, 72 votes) 168. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars(8.594, 53 votes) 169. Saints Row: The Third(8.594, 31 votes) 170. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island(8.562, 63 votes) 171. Radiant Historia(8.56, 20 votes) 172. WarioWare: Twisted!(8.559, 22 votes) 173. Guitar Hero II(8.555, 33 votes) 174. Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time(8.553, 32 votes) 175. Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag(8.55, 10 votes) 176. NBA 2K12(8.55, 4 votes) 177. Donkey Kong Country Returns(8.548, 27 votes) 178. Contra(8.548, 25 votes) 179. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time(8.545, 55 votes) 180. Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure(8.543, 7 votes) 181. Asura's Wrath(8.529, 7 votes) 182. Team Fortress 2(8.52, 44 votes) 183. Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim(8.505, 43 votes) 184. Fire Emblem Awakening(8.5, 41 votes) 185. Dynasty Warriors 3(8.5, 8 votes) 186. Gunman Clive(8.5, 7 votes) 187. The Darkness(8.5, 6 votes) 188. Monster Tale(8.5, 3 votes) 189. Spec Ops: The Line(8.488, 24 votes) 190. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood(8.485, 33 votes) 191. Jazzpunk(8.482, 11 votes) 192. Jet Set / Grind Radio(8.481, 16 votes) 193. inFAMOUS 2(8.478, 23 votes) 194. Star Wars: Battlefront II(8.475, 24 votes) 195. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance(8.474, 31 votes) 196. Suikoden III(8.469, 32 votes) 197. Beyond Good & Evil(8.467, 24 votes) 198. WWF No Mercy(8.465, 23 votes) 199. Dead Space 2(8.464, 11 votes) 200. Hotel Dusk: Room 215(8.459, 37 votes) 201. NHL Hitz 2002(8.454, 13 votes) 202. Spyro the Dragon(8.452, 33 votes) 203. Fate/Stay Night(8.444, 34 votes) 204. Mario Tennis (N64)(8.438, 39 votes) 205. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes(8.437, 35 votes) 206. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra(8.436, 14 votes) 207. Tomb Raider (2013)(8.435, 26 votes) 208. Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne / Lucifer's Call(8.433, 18 votes) 209. Hotline Miami(8.429, 24 votes) 210. Golden Sun: The Lost Age(8.423, 39 votes) 211. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker(8.423, 13 votes) 212. Lunar 2: Eternal Blue(8.421, 19 votes) 213. Donkey Kong (1994)(8.408, 25 votes) 214. RollerCoaster Tycoon(8.408, 40 votes) 215. SoulCalibur(8.4, 20 votes) 216. Mario Kart 8(8.4, 13 votes) 217. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers(8.4, 5 votes) 218. Blur(8.4, 5 votes) 219. Spider-Man 2 (GC/PS2/Xbox)(8.393, 15 votes) 220. Advance Wars: Dual Strike(8.383, 18 votes) 221. Biker Mice From Mars (SNES)(8.383, 6 votes) 222. Skies of Arcadia(8.383, 52 votes) 223. SoulCalibur II(8.38, 49 votes) 224. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story(8.378, 23 votes) 225. Lego Marvel Super Heroes(8.375, 4 votes) 226. Sonic Generations(8.374, 35 votes) 227. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn(8.369, 29 votes) 228. Super Meat Boy(8.367, 36 votes) 229. Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?(8.367, 6 votes) 230. Tecmo Super Bowl(8.365, 20 votes) 231. Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King(8.364, 36 votes) 232. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep(8.363, 16 votes) 233. Rocket Knight Adventures(8.363, 16 votes) 234. Ape Escape(8.36, 5 votes) 235. Rogue Legacy(8.358, 26 votes) 236. Pure(8.357, 7 votes) 237. The World Ends with You(8.356, 68 votes) 238. Snowboard Kids 2(8.356, 9 votes) 239. Lunar: The Silver Star(8.348, 23 votes) 240. Galaga(8.346, 35 votes) 241. Grand Theft Auto III(8.344, 43 votes) 242. Sly 2: Band of Thieves(8.342, 19 votes) 243. Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne(8.34, 10 votes) 244. Binary Domain(8.333, 6 votes) 245. Serious Sam: The First Encounter(8.333, 6 votes) 246. Mass Effect 3(8.333, 49 votes) 247. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City(8.329, 34 votes) 248. Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon(8.329, 7 votes) 249. Amnesia: The Dark Descent(8.329, 7 votes) 250. Max Payne(8.322, 23 votes) 251. Twisted Metal: Black(8.321, 19 votes) 252. Rock of Ages(8.32, 5 votes) 253. Tales of the Abyss(8.315, 40 votes) 254. Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon(8.313, 23 votes) 255. Resident Evil 2(8.31, 42 votes) 256. Mischief Makers(8.3, 15 votes) 257. Hitman: Absolution(8.3, 6 votes) 258. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons(8.296, 25 votes) 259. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour(8.295, 20 votes) 260. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic(8.294, 35 votes) 261. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess(8.293, 70 votes) 262. Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr.(8.292, 12 votes) 263. Mortal Kombat (2011)(8.289, 28 votes) 264. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption(8.275, 16 votes) 265. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom(8.269, 13 votes) 266. Outland(8.268, 19 votes) 267. Punch-Out!! (Wii)(8.265, 20 votes) 268. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back(8.264, 22 votes) 269. Just Cause 2(8.258, 31 votes) 270. Cave Story(8.257, 21 votes) 271. Super Mario 3D Land(8.256, 32 votes) 272. The Binding of Isaac(8.25, 24 votes) 273. The Saboteur(8.25, 2 votes) 274. Unholy Heights(8.25, 2 votes) 275. Shadow Complex(8.24, 15 votes) 276. Viewtiful Joe(8.234, 47 votes) 277. Dynamite Headdy(8.233, 9 votes) 278. Tearaway(8.233, 6 votes) 279. Peggle(8.228, 18 votes) 280. Super Smash Bros.(8.223, 65 votes) 281. Shining Force(8.223, 39 votes) 282. Diddy Kong Racing(8.222, 50 votes) 283. VVVVVV(8.218, 45 votes) 284. Final Fantasy VII(8.215, 141 votes) 285. You Don't Know Jack (2011)(8.214, 7 votes) 286. Fallout: New Vegas(8.211, 27 votes) 287. NFL Blitz (1997)(8.206, 18 votes) 288. Alan Wake(8.206, 18 votes) 289. Ever 17: The Out of Infinity(8.205, 19 votes) 290. Suikoden(8.204, 26 votes) 291. Diablo II(8.203, 34 votes) 292. The Wolf Among Us(8.2, 18 votes) 293. Mario Party 3(8.194, 31 votes) 294. Final Fantasy V(8.19, 52 votes) 295. Advance Wars: Days of Ruin / Dark Conflict(8.187, 23 votes) 296. Half-Minute Hero(8.18, 10 votes) 297. Banjo-Tooie(8.178, 37 votes) 298. The Sims 3(8.173, 11 votes) 299. Risk of Rain(8.167, 9 votes) 300. PixelJunk Shooter(8.167, 3 votes) 301. Body Harvest(8.167, 3 votes) 302. Mega Man 5(8.165, 23 votes) 303. Braid(8.164, 56 votes) 304. Elite Beat Agents(8.164, 28 votes) 305. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas(8.162, 66 votes) 306. NBA Jam (1993)(8.162, 26 votes) 307. Metroid Fusion(8.161, 62 votes) 308. Advance Wars(8.16, 40 votes) 309. Crystalis(8.16, 20 votes) 310. Tales of Monkey Island(8.16, 5 votes) 311. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!(8.155, 20 votes) 312. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare(8.151, 59 votes) 313. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves(8.142, 19 votes) 314. Dishonored(8.142, 24 votes) 315. Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory(8.133, 9 votes) 316. Pikmin 3(8.133, 6 votes) 317. Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay(8.133, 6 votes) 318. Last Window: The Secret of Cape West(8.13, 10 votes) 319. Katamari Damacy(8.129, 56 votes) 320. Dark Cloud(8.126, 23 votes) 321. Gran Turismo 5(8.125, 16 votes) 322. LittleBigPlanet 2(8.125, 12 votes) 323. Command & Conquer: Red Alert(8.125, 4 votes) 324. Castle Crashers(8.12, 20 votes) 325. Twisted Metal 2 / World Tour(8.12, 5 votes) 326. Wario's Woods(8.118, 11 votes) 327. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc(8.117, 12 votes) 328. Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine(8.117, 6 votes) 329. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time(8.111, 9 votes) 330. World of Goo(8.11, 29 votes) 331. Metal Gear Solid 4(8.109, 67 votes) 332. Plants vs. Zombies(8.108, 37 votes) 333. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker(8.105, 117 votes) 334. Half-Life(8.1, 45 votes) 335. Illusion of Gaia(8.1, 24 votes) 336. NiGHTS Into Dreams(8.1, 14 votes) 337. Sid Meier's Pirates! (2004)(8.1, 6 votes) 338. God of War: Ghost of Spata(8.1, 4 votes) 339. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater(8.096, 26 votes) 340. Donkey Kong Country(8.092, 52 votes) 341. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin(8.088, 8 votes) 342. Conker's Bad Fur Day(8.086, 21 votes) 343. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones(8.083, 18 votes) 344. DuckTales (NES/GB)(8.083, 6 votes) 345. Mario Kart DS(8.082, 38 votes) 346. Dragon Age: Origins(8.081, 57 votes) 347. Jade Empire(8.08, 15 votes) 348. Mega Man Legends / 64(8.079, 19 votes) 349. Tekken 3(8.078, 23 votes) 350. Harvest Moon 64(8.078, 18 votes) 351. God Hand(8.076, 25 votes) 352. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus(8.074, 23 votes) 353. Mario Kart: Double Dash!!(8.071, 56 votes) 354. Splinter Cell(8.071, 7 votes) 355. Tales of Xillia(8.071, 17 votes) 356. Papers, Please(8.069, 26 votes) 357. Tomba! / Tombi!(8.069, 13 votes) 358. Super Mario Bros.(8.066, 123 votes) 359. Super Castlevania IV(8.065, 26 votes) 360. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga(8.065, 37 votes) 361. Power Stone 2(8.062, 13 votes) 362. Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask(8.06, 5 votes) 363. Dead Rising 2(8.058, 12 votes) 364. Sonic the Hedgehog 2(8.054, 72 votes) 365. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia(8.054, 13 votes) 366. Borderlands(8.052, 44 votes) 367. Mega Man 4(8.052, 29 votes) 368. Mass Effect(8.049, 55 votes) 369. Dead Space(8.046, 28 votes) 370. F-Zero X(8.041, 22 votes) 371. Killer7(8.041, 22 votes) 372. Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!(8.041, 64 votes) 373. Gears of War 3(8.04, 5 votes) 374. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies(8.039, 18 votes) 375. Left 4 Dead(8.036, 42 votes) 376. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages(8.036, 28 votes) 377. Vagrant Story(8.033, 15 votes) 378. Thief: The Dark Project(8.029, 7 votes) 379. Mafia II(8.025, 4 votes) 380. Lollipop Chainsaw(8.02, 10 votes) 381. Pikmin(8.019, 36 votes) 382. Mario Kart 64(8.017, 47 votes) 383. WarioWare: Touched!(8.015, 13 votes) 384. Devil May Cry(8.007, 41 votes) 385. Street Fighter II(8, 41 votes) 386. James Bond 007: Nightfire(8, 16 votes) 387. Klonoa: Door to Phantomile(8, 4 votes) 388. Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light(8, 4 votes) 389. Rainbow Six Vegas 2(8, 3 votes) 390. Orcs Must Die!(8, 3 votes) 391. Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved(8, 3 votes) 392. Tourist Trophy(8, 2 votes) 393. Sam & Max Save the World(8, 2 votes) 394. FIFA 10(7.994, 17 votes) 395. Resident Evil: Revelations(7.988, 8 votes) 396. Psychonauts(7.985, 27 votes) 397. Phoenix Wright: Justice for All(7.984, 44 votes) 398. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards(7.977, 26 votes) 399. Shadows of the Damned(7.971, 7 votes) 400. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed(7.97, 20 votes) 401. Robot Unicorn Attack(7.968, 25 votes) 402. Medal of Honor: Frontline(7.967, 9 votes) 403. Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate(7.962, 13 votes) 404. Tony Hawk's Underground(7.961, 18 votes) 405. Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime(7.96, 5 votes) 406. Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean(7.957, 21 votes) 407. The Stanley Parable (2013)(7.955, 22 votes) 408. Rock Band(7.952, 21 votes) 409. Goldeneye 007 (N64)(7.945, 84 votes) 410. Castlevania (NES)(7.942, 26 votes) 411. River City Ransom(7.941, 29 votes) 412. Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons(7.937, 19 votes) 413. Child of Light(7.936, 11 votes) "414. Trials HD (7.925, 4 votes) " 415. Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch(7.921, 19 votes) 416. Gears of War 2(7.92, 10 votes) 417. Super Smash Bros. Brawl(7.919, 129 votes) 418. Kirby's Epic Yarn(7.919, 27 votes) 419. Blast Corps(7.917, 12 votes) 420. Parasite Eve(7.913, 23 votes) 421. Jet Force Gemini(7.913, 23 votes) 422. Blades of Steel(7.909, 11 votes) 423. Zombies Ate My Neighbors(7.905, 19 votes) 424. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2(7.9, 64 votes) 425. Far Cry 3(7.9, 18 votes) 426. Valiant Hearts: The Great War(7.9, 4 votes) 427. Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald(7.895, 55 votes) 428. Borderlands 2(7.888, 25 votes) 429. Shadow of the Colossus(7.886, 86 votes) 430. Need for Speed Underground(7.875, 16 votes) 431. God of War(7.869, 39 votes) 432. Red Faction: Guerilla(7.867, 3 votes) 433. Gravity Rush(7.86, 5 votes) 434. Custom Robo (GC)(7.858, 12 votes) 435. Tales of Graces f(7.857, 21 votes) 436. Turok 2: Seeds of Evil(7.857, 7 votes) 437. Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords(7.853, 15 votes) 438. Cool Spot(7.85, 18 votes) 439. Madden NFL 2004(7.85, 10 votes) 440. Wipeout HD(7.85, 4 votes) 441. Professor Layton and the Curious Village(7.844, 48 votes) 442. Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap(7.843, 28 votes) 443. Split/Second(7.843, 7 votes) 444. Persona 4 Arena(7.841, 17 votes) 445. The Legend of Zelda(7.841, 76 votes) 446. Monster Rancher 2(7.838, 8 votes) 447. Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3(7.833, 15 votes) 448. Transistor(7.833, 9 votes) 449. The Unfinished Swan(7.833, 6 votes) 450. The Darkness II(7.833, 3 votes) 451. Secret of Mana(7.83, 27 votes) 452. God of War: Ascension(7.829, 7 votes) 453. Sonic Adventure 2(7.828, 61 votes) 454. Oregon Trail II(7.827, 15 votes) 455. Drill Dozer(7.825, 4 votes) 456. Pokemon Diamond / Pearl / Platinum(7.821, 42 votes) 457. Far Cry 2(7.817, 6 votes) 458. Need for Speed Underground 2(7.814, 7 votes) 459. Pokemon X/Y(7.812, 33 votes) 460. Bravely Default(7.796, 27 votes) 461. Assassin's Creed: Revelations(7.794, 16 votes) 462. Jump Ultimate Stars(7.792, 12 votes) 463. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing(7.792, 12 votes) 464. SteamWorld Dig(7.786, 7 votes) 465. Battlefield 1942(7.783, 6 votes) 466. Pokemon Puzzle League(7.78, 25 votes) 467. Sonic Colors(7.78, 15 votes) 468. Tetris(7.776, 78 votes) 469. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy(7.773, 33 votes) 470. Mario Golf (N64)(7.77, 20 votes) 471. Disney's Aladdin (Genesis)(7.769, 16 votes) 472. Resident Evil Code: Veronica(7.767, 12 votes) 473. God of War: Chains of Olympus(7.767, 12 votes) 474. S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl(7.767, 3 votes) 475. Doom(7.764, 33 votes) 476. Marvel vs. Capcom 2(7.759, 46 votes) 477. Jak II(7.754, 26 votes) 478. Mario Kart 7(7.75, 20 votes) 479. The Lost Vikings(7.75, 16 votes) 480. Stacking(7.75, 8 votes) 481. Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo(7.75, 6 votes) 482. Trauma Center: Under the Knife(7.747, 17 votes) 483. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII(7.744, 9 votes) 484. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty(7.743, 21 votes) 485. Bully(7.741, 29 votes) 486. Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution(7.739, 18 votes) 487. Animal Crossing(7.732, 41 votes) 488. Xenogears(7.731, 32 votes) 489. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3(7.727, 11 votes) 490. Street Fighter IV(7.722, 36 votes) 491. Luftrausers(7.722, 9 votes) 492. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins(7.722, 32 votes) 493. Bayonetta(7.719, 47 votes) 494. Virtua Fighter 5(7.719, 16 votes) 495. New Super Mario Bros. U(7.718, 11 votes) 496. Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)(7.711, 47 votes) 497. Contra III: The Alien Wars(7.704, 23 votes) 498. Catherine(7.7, 23 votes) 499. Tomb Raider: Underworld(7.7, 5 votes) 500. Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams(7.7, 5 votes) 501. Chameleon Twist(7.7, 2 votes) 502. Mario Party 2(7.696, 51 votes) 503. New Super Mario Bros. Wii(7.692, 25 votes) 504. Wario Land 4(7.691, 11 votes) 505. Bomberman Hero(7.69, 10 votes) 506. Darksiders(7.689, 19 votes) 507. Ecco the Dolphin(7.682, 11 votes) 508. Bubble Bobble(7.681, 53 votes) 509. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle(7.679, 19 votes) 510. Tomb Raider: Legend(7.667, 6 votes) 511. Frozen Synapse(7.667, 3 votes) 512. Football Manager 2014(7.667, 3 votes) 513. Star Fox: Assault(7.665, 23 votes) 514. Beetle Adventure Racing!(7.65, 10 votes) 515. de Blob(7.65, 2 votes) 516. Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee(7.643, 7 votes) 517. Nidhogg(7.643, 7 votes) 518. Batman: Arkham Origins(7.64, 10 votes) 519. NFL Street 2(7.629, 7 votes) 520. Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet(7.625, 4 votes) 521. Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale(7.622, 27 votes) 522. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II(7.608, 12 votes) 523. EarthBound(7.607, 68 votes) 524. Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies(7.605, 19 votes) 525. Heavy Rain(7.6, 42 votes) 526. GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded(7.6, 5 votes) 527. Opoona(7.6, 3 votes) 528. Gauntlet Legends(7.596, 23 votes) 529. Pushmo / Pullblox(7.588, 8 votes) 530. Fallout 3(7.586, 44 votes) 531. Ristar(7.583, 24 votes) 532. Crackdown(7.583, 6 votes) 533. Halo 3(7.581, 27 votes) 534. Mirror's Edge(7.581, 21 votes) 535. Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle(7.578, 18 votes) 536. Eternal Sonata(7.578, 9 votes) 537. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings(7.563, 8 votes) 538. Fallout(7.56, 10 votes) 539. The Walking Dead: Season Two(7.558, 19 votes) 540. Tales of Symphonia(7.552, 84 votes) 541. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune(7.551, 55 votes) 542. Viewtiful Joe 2(7.55, 12 votes) 543. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts(7.55, 12 votes) 544. inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood(7.55, 6 votes) 545. Prototype(7.55, 4 votes) 546. Vanquish(7.548, 21 votes) 547. Nier(7.546, 24 votes) 548. Shadow Hearts(7.545, 22 votes) 549. MadWorld(7.544, 18 votes) 550. Prince of Persia (2008)(7.544, 16 votes) 551. Mario vs. Donkey Kong(7.538, 13 votes) 552. Enslaved: Odyssey to the West(7.537, 19 votes) 553. World of Warcraft(7.536, 61 votes) 554. Halo: Combat Evolved(7.536, 76 votes) 555. Pokémon Trading Card Game(7.534, 41 votes) 556. Space Station Silicon Valley(7.533, 15 votes) 557. Final Fantasy IV(7.525, 55 votes) 558. Wolfenstein 3D(7.52, 15 votes) 559. Halo 3: ODST(7.52, 10 votes) 560. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness(7.52, 5 votes) 561. I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream(7.514, 7 votes) 562. Marvel vs. Capcom 3(7.51, 29 votes) 563. Sonic Advance 3(7.51, 10 votes) 564. Dust: An Elysian Tail(7.507, 14 votes) 565. SimCity (1989)(7.5, 16 votes) 566. Duke Nukem 3D(7.5, 12 votes) 567. Skullgirls(7.5, 9 votes) 568. Midnight Club II(7.5, 6 votes) 569. Ghost Recon(7.5, 6 votes) 570. A World of Keflings(7.5, 4 votes) 571. Alan Wake's American Nightmare(7.5, 4 votes) 572. Baldur's Gate(7.5, 4 votes) 573. Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (360/PS3/PC)(7.5, 3 votes) 574. Bulletstorm(7.5, 3 votes) 575. ZombiU(7.5, 2 votes) 576. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations(7.5, 2 votes) 577. Halo 4(7.494, 17 votes) 578. Disney's Aladdin (SNES)(7.488, 16 votes) 579. Terraria(7.483, 30 votes) 580. Darkwing Duck (NES)(7.483, 12 votes) 581. Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney(7.48, 10 votes) 582. Gun(7.48, 10 votes) 583. Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3)(7.48, 10 votes) 584. Kingdom Hearts II(7.478, 51 votes) 585. Ninja Gaiden (NES) / Shadow Warriors(7.473, 15 votes) 586. Kingdom Hearts(7.463, 75 votes) 587. Mario Kart Wii(7.46, 43 votes) 588. Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth(7.458, 36 votes) 589. Worms(7.453, 17 votes) 590. Super Mario Bros. 2(7.447, 64 votes) 591. The Sims(7.445, 31 votes) 592. Resident Evil (1996)(7.44, 15 votes) 593. Backyard Baseball (1997)(7.433, 9 votes) 594. Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword(7.432, 37 votes) 595. BioShock 2(7.427, 22 votes) 596. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box(7.425, 16 votes) 597. The Simpsons Arcade Game(7.413, 32 votes) 598. Legend of Mana(7.41, 20 votes) 599. Ico(7.4, 24 votes) 600. Resistance: Fall of Man(7.4, 17 votes) 601. Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion(7.398, 43 votes) 602. Digimon World(7.391, 11 votes) 603. Prince of Persia (1989)(7.39, 10 votes) 604. Uniracers / Unirally(7.385, 13 votes) 605. Out Run(7.38, 5 votes) 606. inFAMOUS(7.375, 40 votes) 607. Trine(7.375, 8 votes) 608. Ratchet & Clank(7.374, 23 votes) 609. Umineko(7.368, 19 votes) 610. Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams(7.367, 3 votes) 611. Super Paper Mario(7.361, 33 votes) 612. Darksiders II(7.357, 7 votes) 613. Gears of War(7.356, 16 votes) 614. FEZ(7.355, 11 votes) 615. The Oregon Trail(7.349, 69 votes) 616. The Witcher(7.345, 11 votes) 617. Dino Crisis(7.345, 11 votes) 618. Chex Quest(7.344, 9 votes) 619. Age of Empires III(7.344, 9 votes) 620. Diablo(7.344, 16 votes) 621. Sonic CD(7.342, 26 votes) 622. Minesweeper(7.342, 48 votes) 623. 1080° Snowboarding(7.342, 12 votes) 624. Sam & Max Hit the Road(7.333, 3 votes) 625. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon / 2(7.329, 7 votes) 626. Plok(7.327, 15 votes) 627. Minecraft(7.326, 27 votes) 628. Super Mario Sunshine(7.326, 43 votes) 629. No More Heroes(7.323, 35 votes) 630. Torchlight(7.321, 19 votes) 631. The Lion King (SNES/Genesis)(7.316, 19 votes) 632. L.A. Noire(7.314, 22 votes) 633. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link(7.308, 49 votes) 634. Prince of Persia: Warrior Within(7.306, 18 votes) 635. Deadly Premonition(7.3, 9 votes) 636. LittleBigPlanet(7.291, 43 votes) 637. Shantae(7.286, 7 votes) 638. Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure(7.286, 7 votes) 639. Aquaria(7.282, 11 votes) 640. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars(7.28, 5 votes) 641. Driver(7.278, 9 votes) 642. Super Mario Kart(7.271, 41 votes) 643. Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones(7.254, 13 votes) 644. Secret of Evermore(7.25, 18 votes) 645. Quantum Conundrum(7.25, 2 votes) 646. Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge(7.25, 2 votes) 647. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive(7.25, 2 votes) 648. Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena(7.25, 2 votes) 649. Chrono Cross(7.228, 67 votes) 650. Wild Arms 3(7.227, 11 votes) 651. Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure(7.22, 5 votes) 652. Star Fox / Starwing(7.21, 21 votes) 653. Super Mario Strikers(7.208, 12 votes) 654. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance(7.207, 14 votes) 655. ToeJam & Earl(7.205, 22 votes) 656. Donkey Kong Jungle Beat(7.2, 5 votes) 657. Maniac Mansion(7.2, 3 votes) 658. Audiosurf(7.194, 33 votes) 659. Crysis(7.188, 8 votes) 660. Nintendo Land(7.167, 9 votes) 661. Shadowrun Returns(7.167, 6 votes) 662. Darius Twin(7.167, 3 votes) 663. Radiata Stories(7.156, 16 votes) 664. Breath of Fire III(7.15, 14 votes) 665. Rez(7.15, 12 votes) 666. Star Wars Episode 1: Racer(7.15, 8 votes) 667. League of Legends(7.149, 37 votes) 668. Kirby Air Ride(7.14, 40 votes) 669. Brave Fencer Musashi(7.133, 15 votes) 670. Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire(7.133, 12 votes) 671. Final Fantasy XIII(7.119, 42 votes) 672. Ms. Pac-Man(7.111, 35 votes) 673. WarioWare: Smooth Moves(7.111, 9 votes) 674. Tomb Raider II(7.111, 9 votes) 675. To the Moon(7.11, 10 votes) 676. Resident Evil 5(7.105, 40 votes) 677. Crash Bandicoot(7.1, 31 votes) 678. Snowboard Kids(7.092, 13 votes) 679. Beyond: Two Souls(7.087, 15 votes) 680. Call of Duty: Black Ops II(7.083, 12 votes) 681. Burnout 2: Point of Impact(7.083, 6 votes) 682. Bomberman 64(7.083, 23 votes) 683. Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996)(7.075, 8 votes) 684. Alpha Protocol(7.071, 7 votes) 685. Halo 2(7.069, 49 votes) 686. Vectorman(7.068, 19 votes) 687. Chester(7.059, 17 votes) 688. Pokemon Snap(7.051, 102 votes) 689. Crazy Taxi(7.038, 26 votes) 690. Dead or Alive 5(7.038, 13 votes) 691. X-Men Arcade(7.034, 29 votes) 692. Luigi's Mansion(7.03, 40 votes) 693. Dead Rising(7.028, 18 votes) 694. 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa(7.025, 8 votes) 695. Madden NFL 11(7.007, 15 votes) 696. Xenosaga Episode II:Jenseits von Gut und Bose(7, 12 votes) 697. Dungeons of Dredmor(7, 10 votes) 698. Mickey's Speedway USA (N64)(7, 7 votes) 699. Little Inferno(7, 7 votes) 700. Retro City Rampage(7, 5 votes) 701. Black(7, 3 votes) 702. The Warriors(7, 3 votes) 703. I Am Alive(7, 3 votes) 704. Forza Motorsport(7, 3 votes) 705. Mercury Hg(7, 3 votes) 706. Rockstar Games Presents Table Tennis(7, 2 votes) 707. Titanfall(7, 2 votes) 708. Call of Duty: Black Ops(6.979, 14 votes) 709. SoulCalibur IV(6.969, 26 votes) 710. Pilotwings Resort(6.963, 8 votes) 711. Dig Dug(6.954, 26 votes) 712. Final Fight(6.947, 19 votes) 713. Golden Sun(6.946, 54 votes) 714. X-Men Legends(6.944, 9 votes) 715. Rage(6.944, 9 votes) 716. Fuzion Frenzy(6.942, 12 votes) 717. PAYDAY 2(6.938, 8 votes) 718. Donkey Kong 64(6.937, 38 votes) 719. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger(6.933, 3 votes) 720. Grand Theft Auto IV(6.929, 34 votes) 721. Limbo(6.929, 17 votes) 722. Pitfall!(6.929, 7 votes) 723. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game(6.925, 20 votes) 724. Lost Odyssey(6.915, 27 votes) 725. Turok: Dinosaur Hunter(6.908, 12 votes) 726. New Super Mario Bros. 2(6.907, 15 votes) 727. Super Smash TV(6.906, 16 votes) 728. Mighty Switch Force!(6.9, 5 votes) 729. Final Fantasy VIII(6.899, 85 votes) 730. Mario Paint(6.889, 9 votes) 731. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3(6.875, 8 votes) 732. Zeno Clash(6.875, 4 votes) 733. El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron(6.875, 4 votes) 734. Monday Night Combat(6.875, 4 votes) 735. Afro Samurai(6.875, 4 votes) 736. The Legend of Dragoon(6.868, 28 votes) 737. Time Crisis(6.867, 9 votes) 738. Jamestown(6.864, 11 votes) 739. Dragon Age II(6.861, 18 votes) 740. Q*bert(6.857, 21 votes) 741. Awesomenauts(6.857, 7 votes) 742. Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest(6.85, 4 votes) 743. Dante's Inferno(6.836, 11 votes) 744. Crysis 2(6.833, 3 votes) 745. Sonic Adventure(6.83, 40 votes) 746. Resident Evil 6(6.811, 18 votes) 747. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2(6.807, 30 votes) 748. Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey(6.8, 5 votes) 749. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days(6.795, 21 votes) 750. Crash Bash(6.781, 26 votes) 751. Pokemon Conquest(6.773, 11 votes) 752. Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness(6.767, 18 votes) 753. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels(6.764, 33 votes) 754. Dissidia: Final Fantasy(6.755, 22 votes) 755. Assassin's Creed(6.751, 47 votes) 756. BattleBlock Theater(6.75, 10 votes) 757. Jazz Jackrabbit (1994)(6.75, 8 votes) 758. Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures(6.75, 8 votes) 759. The House of the Dead(6.75, 8 votes) 760. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood(6.75, 2 votes) 761. Super Stardust HD(6.75, 2 votes) 762. Daikatana (GBC)(6.75, 2 votes) 763. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow(6.744, 9 votes) 764. Flower(6.739, 23 votes) 765. Final Fantasy XII(6.736, 50 votes) 766. SoulCalibur V(6.735, 17 votes) 767. Dance Dance Revolution (1999) / Dancing Stage(6.727, 11 votes) 768. ModNation Racers(6.727, 11 votes) 769. Hexic HD(6.727, 15 votes) 770. Earthworm Jim(6.721, 24 votes) 771. Pokemon Stadium(6.714, 36 votes) 772. DmC: Devil May Cry(6.708, 12 votes) 773. Kirby's Dream Land(6.706, 31 votes) 774. XIII(6.7, 14 votes) 775. Guild Wars(6.7, 10 votes) 776. Gladius(6.7, 7 votes) 777. Cook, Serve, Delicious(6.7, 5 votes) 778. Sonic R(6.694, 18 votes) 779. Dr. Mario(6.68, 25 votes) 780. New Super Mario Bros.(6.671, 51 votes) 781. Trace Memory / Another Code: Two Memories(6.667, 6 votes) 782. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time(6.652, 23 votes) 783. The Legendary Starfy(6.65, 2 votes) 784. Tomb Raider (1996)(6.635, 17 votes) 785. Mario Party 4(6.625, 24 votes) 786. Vigilante 8(6.625, 8 votes) 787. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII(6.605, 22 votes) 788. Zone of the Enders(6.6, 15 votes) 789. Shenmue(6.6, 5 votes) 790. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht(6.597, 29 votes) 791. Star Ocean: Till the End of Time(6.585, 34 votes) 792. BIT.TRIP BEAT(6.58, 10 votes) 793. Thomas Was Alone(6.562, 21 votes) 794. Pac-Man(6.557, 86 votes) 795. Mortal Kombat II(6.555, 58 votes) 796. Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit(6.546, 13 votes) 797. Tsukihime(6.544, 16 votes) 798. Donkey Kong (1981)(6.531, 32 votes) 799. Wave Race 64(6.525, 20 votes) 800. Mario Party(6.521, 33 votes) 801. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale(6.514, 22 votes) 802. Dragon Warrior(6.5, 25 votes) 803. Zero Wing(6.5, 18 votes) 804. Rampage(6.5, 11 votes) 805. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES)(6.5, 8 votes) 806. Remember Me(6.5, 4 votes) 807. Pool Nation(6.5, 2 votes) 808. Diablo III(6.483, 23 votes) 809. Killzone(6.48, 5 votes) 810. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories(6.477, 26 votes) 811. The Last Story(6.471, 14 votes) 812. Hexagon(6.471, 14 votes) 813. Tales of Legendia(6.453, 15 votes) 814. Centipede (1981)(6.45, 16 votes) 815. Star Fox Adventures(6.446, 28 votes) 816. Final Fantasy X-2(6.445, 49 votes) 817. Fable(6.441, 34 votes) 818. Fable II(6.436, 11 votes) 819. Rocket: Robot on Wheels(6.433, 6 votes) 820. The Getaway(6.433, 3 votes) 821. Streets of Rage(6.423, 13 votes) 822. Balloon Fight(6.421, 19 votes) 823. Asteroids(6.42, 25 votes) 824. Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney(6.414, 42 votes) 825. Syphon Filter(6.411, 9 votes) 826. Yoshi's Island DS(6.408, 24 votes) 827. Golden Axe(6.4, 22 votes) 828. UmJammer Lammy(6.4, 5 votes) 829. Organ Trail(6.383, 6 votes) 830. Frogger(6.381, 31 votes) 831. Wild Arms 4(6.375, 8 votes) 832. Killer is Dead(6.375, 4 votes) 833. Doom 3(6.367, 15 votes) 834. Deus Ex: Invisible War(6.363, 8 votes) 835. Comix Zone(6.361, 28 votes) 836. Sonic Heroes(6.351, 41 votes) 837. Mega Man(6.347, 47 votes) 838. Super Mario Land(6.336, 45 votes) 839. Mario Party 9(6.333, 6 votes) 840. Syndicate (2012)(6.333, 3 votes) 841. F-Zero(6.329, 38 votes) 842. Final Fantasy(6.324, 46 votes) 843. Double Dragon (NES)(6.311, 19 votes) 844. Assassin's Creed III(6.309, 23 votes) 845. Mario Kart: Super Circuit(6.297, 34 votes) 846. I Wanna Be the Guy(6.287, 23 votes) 847. Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine / Kirby's Avalanche/Ghost Trap(6.278, 9 votes) 848. Wet(6.267, 3 votes) 849. The Lord of the Rings Online(6.263, 8 votes) 850. Revenge of the Titans(6.25, 2 votes) 851. Galaxian(6.231, 13 votes) 852. Final Fantasy XI(6.22, 10 votes) 853. Driver: San Francisco(6.2, 5 votes) 854. Defender(6.19, 10 votes) 855. The Cave(6.167, 3 votes) 856. Duck Hunt(6.159, 49 votes) 857. Luminous Arc(6.156, 16 votes) 858. Poker Night at the Inventory(6.153, 15 votes) 859. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles(6.148, 27 votes) 860. Wizorb(6.143, 7 votes) 861. Manhunt(6.131, 16 votes) 862. Puzzle Agent(6.125, 4 votes) 863. Mario Party Advance(6.125, 4 votes) 864. Myst(6.117, 24 votes) 865. Epic Mickey(6.117, 6 votes) 866. Brütal Legend(6.1, 14 votes) 867. Gone Home(6.093, 27 votes) 868. Pokemon Colosseum(6.089, 19 votes) 869. Saints Row(6.077, 13 votes) 870. Blue Dragon(6.056, 9 votes) 871. Fortune Street(6.056, 9 votes) 872. Metroid(6.043, 35 votes) 873. Space Invaders(6.026, 38 votes) 874. Space Channel 5(6.02, 10 votes) 875. Bejeweled(6.017, 24 votes) 876. Costume Quest(6.009, 11 votes) 877. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed(6, 15 votes) 878. Day of Defeat: Source(6, 2 votes) 879. Skulls of the Shogun(6, 2 votes) 880. Chime(6, 2 votes) 881. Tropico 4(6, 1 votes) 882. Wii Sports(5.995, 88 votes) 883. Beavis and Butt-head (SNES)(5.96, 5 votes) 884. 3D Dot Game Heroes(5.938, 8 votes) 885. True Crime: Streets of L.A.(5.929, 7 votes) 886. 3D Pinball: Space Cadet(5.885, 13 votes) 887. Cruis'n USA(5.875, 20 votes) 888. Grand Theft Auto 2(5.864, 14 votes) 889. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams(5.863, 8 votes) 890. Star Wars: The Old Republic(5.833, 6 votes) 891. Kameo: Elements of Power(5.833, 6 votes) 892. Guilty Gear Isuka(5.833, 3 votes) 893. Freedom Fighters(5.833, 3 votes) 894. Angry Birds(5.828, 53 votes) 895. Paperboy(5.828, 39 votes) 896. Pilotwings 64(5.808, 13 votes) 897. Sonic Unleashed(5.778, 40 votes) 898. Okamiden(5.75, 2 votes) 899. Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii)(5.75, 2 votes) 900. Splashdown: Rides Gone Wild(5.75, 2 votes) 901. DiRT Showdown(5.75, 2 votes) 902. The Revenge of Shinobi (1989)(5.75, 2 votes) 903. Duke Nukem Forever(5.7, 18 votes) 904. Sonic Spinball(5.665, 23 votes) 905. Yo! Noid(5.65, 10 votes) 906. Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks(5.644, 18 votes) 907. Banjo-Kaooie: Grunty's Revenge(5.625, 4 votes) 908. Battletoads(5.623, 31 votes) 909. Phantasy Star(5.6, 13 votes) 910. Gotham City Imposters(5.6, 5 votes) 911. 007: Agent Under Fire(5.6, 5 votes) 912. PaRappa The Rapper(5.593, 14 votes) 913. Glover(5.589, 19 votes) 914. Klonoa (Wii)(5.58, 5 votes) 915. Peter Jackson's King Kong(5.571, 7 votes) 916. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn(5.57, 10 votes) 917. Heavenly Sword(5.55, 6 votes) 918. Lego Island(5.5, 13 votes) 919. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest / Mystic Quest Legends(5.48, 15 votes) 920. BIT.TRIP RUNNER(5.48, 10 votes) 921. Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!(5.469, 16 votes) 922. Spore (2008)(5.453, 17 votes) 923. Rogue Galaxy(5.445, 22 votes) 924. Grabbed by the Ghoulies(5.438, 8 votes) 925. Gex(5.438, 8 votes) 926. Yoshi's Story(5.413, 40 votes) 927. Excitebike(5.4, 31 votes) 928. Star Fox Command(5.4, 14 votes) 929. Quest 64(5.394, 33 votes) 930. Kid Icarus(5.39, 51 votes) 931. Goat Simulator(5.389, 18 votes) 932. Patapon(5.375, 4 votes) 933. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance(5.357, 74 votes) 934. Sonic Shuffle(5.333, 6 votes) 935. Donkey Konga(5.324, 17 votes) 936. Enter the Matrix(5.305, 22 votes) 937. Suikoden IV(5.293, 14 votes) 938. Scribblenauts(5.231, 58 votes) 939. The Matrix: Path of Neo(5.157, 7 votes) 940. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World(5.13, 27 votes) 941. Final Fantasy II(5.121, 34 votes) 942. Mario Party 7(5.114, 7 votes) 943. Street Fighter X Tekken(5.111, 18 votes) 944. Fable III(5.1, 10 votes) 945. Unreal Tournament 3(5.1, 5 votes) 946. Shadow the Hedgehog(5.082, 34 votes) 947. Dear Esther(5.05, 10 votes) 948. Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg(5.05, 8 votes) 949. Ghosts'n Goblins(5.042, 12 votes) 950. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon(5.025, 20 votes) 951. And Yet It Moves(5.017, 12 votes) 952. Arctic Thunder(5, 3 votes) 953. Fantasy Zone(5, 3 votes) 954. Velvet Assassin(5, 2 votes) 955. Vexx(5, 2 votes) 956. Nintendogs(4.909, 11 votes) 957. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon(4.871, 7 votes) 958. Sonic 3D(4.821, 24 votes) 959. Dungeon Defenders(4.82, 5 votes) 960. Yoshi(4.818, 11 votes) 961. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES)(4.782, 38 votes) 962. Flower, Sun, and Rain(4.75, 2 votes) 963. Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars(4.75, 2 votes) 964. Murdered: Soul Suspect(4.75, 2 votes) 965. Dead Island(4.719, 16 votes) 966. Pong(4.698, 46 votes) 967. Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass(4.672, 29 votes) 968. Beavis and Butt-head (Genesis)(4.583, 6 votes) 969. World of Tanks(4.567, 3 votes) 970. RuneScape(4.543, 28 votes) 971. Final Fantasy III (remake)(4.519, 31 votes) 972. Paper Mario: Sticker Star(4.474, 19 votes) 973. Castlevania (N64)(4.471, 14 votes) 974. Ice Climber(4.46, 25 votes) 975. QWOP(4.386, 43 votes) 976. Alex Kidd in Miracle World(4.375, 4 votes) 977. Altered Beast (1988)(4.318, 22 votes) 978. Mission: Impossible (N64/PS)(4.318, 11 votes) 979. South Park: Chef's Luv Shack(4.313, 8 votes) 980. X-Men: Destiny(4.3, 5 votes) 981. Devil May Cry 2(4.215, 27 votes) 982. Sonic and the Black Knight(4.143, 7 votes) 983. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood(4.14, 15 votes) 984. Red Steel(4.136, 14 votes) 985. Spyro: A Hero's Tail(4.083, 6 votes) 986. Metroid: Other M(4.081, 42 votes) 987. Too Human(4.033, 6 votes) 988. Dragon's Lair (original)(4.022, 9 votes) 989. Chuckie Egg(4, 3 votes) 990. Lair(4, 2 votes) 991. Clu Clu Land(3.96, 10 votes) 992. South Park(3.935, 20 votes) 993. Boktai: The Sun Is in Your Hand(3.833, 3 votes) 994. Top Gun (1987)(3.818, 11 votes) 995. Conker's Pocket Tales(3.725, 8 votes) 996. South Park Rally(3.7, 5 votes) 997. Perfect Dark Zero(3.657, 14 votes) 998. Monster Rancher Battle Card GB(3.533, 3 votes) 999. The Bureau: XCOM Declassified(3.5, 2 votes) 1000. Slender: The Eight Pages(3.364, 11 votes) 1001. Friday the 13th (NES)(3.208, 13 votes) 1002. Mario is Missing!(3.148, 21 votes) 1003. SimCity (2013)(3, 3 votes) 1004. Amazing Island(3, 2 votes) 1005. Elf Bowling(2.813, 16 votes) 1006. Flappy Bird(2.717, 46 votes) 1007. The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants(2.645, 11 votes) 1008. Hey You, Pikachu!(2.557, 21 votes) 1009. Aliens: Colonial Marines(2.5, 2 votes) 1010. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)(2.356, 27 votes) 1011. Candy Crush Saga(2.34, 30 votes) 1012. FarmVille(2.135, 55 votes) 1013. Shaq Fu(2.036, 28 votes) 1014. Lunar: Dragon Song(2.022, 9 votes) 1015. Amy(2, 2 votes) 1016. Bible Adventures(1.829, 7 votes) 1017. Custer's Revenge(1.4, 13 votes) 1018. Wii Music(1.225, 12 votes) 1019. Bomberman: Act Zero(1.178, 9 votes) 1020. Plumbers Don't Wear Ties(1.092, 38 votes) 1021. Bubsy 3D(1, 6 votes) 1022. Ride to Hell: Retribution(1, 2 votes) 1023. Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing(0.9, 22 votes) 1024. The Guy Game(0.9, 11 votes) 1025. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES)(0.875, 8 votes) 1026. Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis(0.867, 6 votes) 1027. Superman 64(0.742, 33 votes) 1028. E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial(0.657, 14 votes) 1029. Action 52(0.56, 15 votes) 1030. Where's Waldo (NES)(0.5, 7 votes) 1031. Bebe's Kids(0.357, 7 votes) 1032. Desert Bus(0.325, 4 votes) Games without an official release in North America or Europe and Visual Novels # Mother 3 (9.050 / 38 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Ever 17: The Out of Infinity (8.205 / 19 votes) # Jump Ultimate Stars (7.791 / 12 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Tsukihime (6.646 / 15 votes) Supplemental Info Due to time constraints, the main rankings do not include the average rating or the amount of ratings, but that info can be found in these spreadsheets * https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1bvKfTnTeByxNBPGAj86O_aN2YBX-l_ZP3xKYDdO5Thc/edit?usp=sharing * https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1CNO3b_LxzLWNumekwBDrsINJntyYDcu37U40zG0Ah80/edit?usp=sharing Category:Topic Series